1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Being small in power consumption, light emitting devices using a semiconductor light emitting element are actively used for various purposes including backlight, automotive products, electric billboards, traffic signs, and other general lighting devices. For a certain purpose, a light emitting device with good distinguishability is required. Good distinguishability refers to a great difference in contrast between a light emitting region and a non light emitting region. In order to improve the distinguishability of the light emitting region, the light emitting region is surrounded by a reflecting member. Such a reflecting member is made of, for example, resin mixed with titanium oxide.
Whereas, there is a demand for thinner and downsized electronic devices of various types. In order to meet the demand of downsizing of the light emitting device, it is known to reduce a thickness of the reflecting member covering around the light emitting region.